familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
George Samuel Romney (1874-1935)
}} President of Bannock Stake Academy (1917-1930) President of LDS Church Northern States Mission (1933-1935) Vital Stats * Son of Miles Park Romney (1843-1904) and Hannah Hood Hill (1842-1929) * 1874-Nov-12 : Birth at St George, Washington Co, Utah Territory * 1894-Dec-05 : Marriage to Terressa Artemesia Redd (1874-1964) at Colonia Jaurez, Galeana, Chihuahua, Mexico * 1935-Dec-19 : Died at Rockford, Winnebago Co, Illinois and buried 3 days later at Wasatch Lawn Cemetery in Salt Lake City. Biography m. Terressa Redd - he was president of Bannock Stake Academy (later Ricks College, then BYU-Idaho). Their son, Marion, was an apostle in the LDS Church and a democrat in the Utah State Legislature. Their daughter, Artemsia married Ariel Balliff who was later Mayor of Provo Utah (1960-61). At a young age his family moved to the Mormon Colonies in Mexico to that his father could continue practicing plural marriage, which was illegal in the US. He married and had several children. Pancho Villa and the Mexican Revolution forced the family to flee in 1912. By 1918 they settled in Rexbury, Idaho, where George became the president of the future Ricks College. Romney's eldest son Marion G. Romney became an apostle and a member of the First Presidency of the LDS Church. Romney daughter, Catherine Romney Cheney, later became a cloistered nun in the Roman Catholic Church. Romney was an uncle of Michigan governor George W. Romney, father of the 2012 US Presidential Candidate Mitt Romney. Bannock Stake Academy Later known as Ricks College and today as BYU-Idaho. By 1917 Romney was a faculty member at Brigham Young University in Provo, Utah. In the summer of that year Romney was appointed principal of Bannock Stake Academy to replace Andrew B. Christensen. In 1918, the school was granted state certification. It was then renamed Ricks Normal College. By the time students returned for Fall Semester they not only had a new name, but they were now led by a president. Under Romney's leadership the school instituted standards of dress and conduct that all students agreed to follow in 1922. In 1923, the name of the school was changed again to Ricks College, but Romney continued to lead it in its broadened mission. In 1930 Romney was replaced by Hyrum Manwaring. Northern States Mission After his service as president of Ricks College, Romney served as president of the Northern States Mission of LDS Church. He died while serving in this position and was replaced by Bryant S. Hinckley. Died while serving as president of the LDS Church Northern States Mission in Rockford, Winnebago Co, Illinois and buried 3 days later at Wasatch Lawn Cemetery in Salt Lake City. Family of George and Terressa Romney # Tessa Romney (1895-1963) - m. Charles Clark # Marion George Romney (1897-1988) - Apostle in the LDS Church and Counselor to President Kimball - m. Ida Jensen # Lurlene Romney (1900-1982) - m. Rulon Cheney - Lurlene Romney Cheney, was baptized in the Roman Catholic church and later became Sister Mary Catherine of the Carmelite order, a cloistered nun, at the Carmel of the Immaculate Heart of Mary, Holladay, Utah. (Salt Lake Tribune, 9-19-09, p. C2) # Antone Kimball Romney (1902-1982) - m. Gretta Parkinson # Artemesia Romney (1904-1993) - m. Ariel Balliff - Mayor of Provo (1960-61) # Jasmine Romney (1906-1993) - m. John Edmunds # Leona Romney (1910-1970) - m. George Montierth # Maurine Romney (1912-1981) - m. Wanderous Johnson # Jennie Romney (1914-1980) - m. Albert Swensen # Merlyn Romney (1917-1994) - m. Charles Walters References * Romney Family Ancestry - * George Romney List of Famous Descendants - * George S Romney - Wikipedia Profile * Pratt Romney profile - The many notable descendents of the Pratt-Romney family. __SHOWFACTBOX__